


Completion Unseen

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three perspectives on the way the women fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Helena

The Huntress was on the prowl, lashed by her anger within and the cries of a city that had cost her everything. Her legacy was in the gifts she had discovered, in the fear that lingered from her father's heavy hand of justice. Her path took her into the lowest dives, the darkest alleys, and through it all, she had no idea if she even wished to do more than survive like this.

The voice in her ear, though, guiding her on her mission, would not let go. And when the dawn ended her hunt, Huntress would return to that voice, and let gentle hands soothe away the pain of existence.

Babs

Out in the city, Helena risked herself in ways that were lost to Barbara. She knew that her young protege and friend was driven by demons, and could only try to temper the anger within. She listened to the fights, remembering the feel of fists on armor, the fluid motion of every kick and sidestep. She ached to be at Helena's side, but locked it away. Her voice was her tool, as was the computer network. She gave Helena all the help she could from her tower, only relaxing her vigil when the Huntress returned to her in the morning.

Then, with her regrets and bitterness locked down, she tried to help Helena find peace with herself.

 

Dinah

From the first time she watched her mentors, Dinah had known there was more than the professed partnership. She could not help but see how Helena curled with her head in Barbara's lap as the sigil of trust between them. She watched the tender regard that came to cat-like eyes when Barbara's frustrations boiled over. She encouraged every quiet moment that brought them closer, doing what she could to guard them.

The men in the outer parts of their lives did not seem to matter once the tower locked down for the day. Dinah knew that they were passing interests, and the true bond was evidenced in the care each of her mentors took with each other here in private.


End file.
